


Fly

by Gacha_Devil_Girl_WandersAround



Series: Altercember [9]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Wings, Gen, Ned Leeds is a Good Bro, Peter Parker is Tony Stark's Biological Child, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Wings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:34:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28475493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gacha_Devil_Girl_WandersAround/pseuds/Gacha_Devil_Girl_WandersAround
Summary: Day eight: Wings
Relationships: Bruce Banner & Ned Leeds, Ned Leeds & Peter Parker, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Series: Altercember [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2083449
Kudos: 16





	Fly

**Author's Note:**

> Tony is Peter's bio father  
> Bruce is Ned's bio father

"Hey Ned!" Peter greeted, doing their handshake.

"Hey dude! Can I come over today, like sleepover? My parents are going on vacation today and they don't want me to stay home alone." Ned asked.

Peter took out his phone, texting his dad. He got a yes back. "You're good to go!"

* * *

Peter and Ned stood in the large gym. "So we're going to fly today."

"Me? I'm only gliding. You're flying. You have the oh-so great wings after all." Ned argued. His wings unfolded.

Peter's wings unfolded too. "Alright, Banner. You do you."

"You do you, Stark." Ned replied.

They both laughed at their joking.

"You're lucky your wings are big enough to glide. Did you see Flash's wings?!" Peter giggled.

"Yeah, they were so small, like a hand's width!" Ned laughed.

"Yeah!"

And they took off, Ned gliding throughout the room and Peter flying through the obstacle course.

* * *

Tony entered the room, wings folded. "Hey boys, having fun?"

"Hey dad! Yeah, loving the new obstacle course!" Peter called out.

"Yeah, this place is super open! Perfect for my wings." Ned said, landing on the fake grass.

Tony smiled at the kids. "Alright, it's time to go to the lab."

"Yes!" Ned and Peter shouted. 

* * *

"So if we do this then that it'll, hopefully, work," Peter said, writing down an equation on the board.

Ned scanned it. He picked up a marker and wrote something different. "Yeah, you're right. And we could do this and this to get it to do that, right?"

"Yep! Let's try it!"

* * *

"Bet'cha can't catch me!" Peter shouted, jumping off of Stark Tower. A mask- different from Spider-Man's- adorned his face. Ned followed in a similar mask.

Their wings unfolded and Peter flew away, Ned gliding right behind him.

That's how Night Monkey (Peter, wearing a black mask) and Day Monkey (Ned, wearing a white mask) was born.


End file.
